Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-111.94.73.180-20151020035503
first time I see furuya, I see him as sawamura's polar opposite and his rival. he have talent and great power (though with low stamina). he's not a bad kid, just silent as hell, that's why the others are the ones whose have to approach him. have a great potential, tall, and cool makes him stand out than anyone in his year. while sawamura is a loudmouth kid, with little knowledge about baseball and his uncontrolled moving ball, give him quite a low first impression. cuz ya know, loud people usually only talk, so others character maybe unconsiously process this thought too. but the longer i read and follow the animanga, the more i can't see sawamura. acccept it or not, sawamura's pitching and being praised isn't as much as furuya (need i mention about screentime? that isn't even funny). frankly speaking, i see sawamura, furuya and kawakami overall skill in same league, they just have different style, plus and minus in different ways. but when seido lose by inajitsu, furuya is the most mentally stabil that time (of course, no need to explain. this is one of the reason he chosen as ace). if furuya was in sawamura's place at that time, he isn't gonna be shaken as bad as sawamura, cuz he view himself as loner from his mid-school experience, while sawamura used to be 'hero' in mid-school. in this regard, sawamura understand more the weight of responsibility as team, while furuya started to really understand when he become ace. but i think furuya is not as strong mentally as sawamura, he just seemed unfazed and hard to break in situation, while sawamura is more considerate of friendship and teammates. but he NEED to break his whatever mid-school experience cuz this is seido, not mid-school. anyone will nervous when trying to break the wall, but i don't see he really trying in this aspect. he needs show more effort, not just that flaming aura. one time coach call him off the mound, sawamura being nice with him and he replied like that. but when they exchange position, fuck considerate he just said bluntly and sawamura 'assured' him as if it was nothing. way of rubbing salt on wound. aaaand, whenever sawamura trying to improve his skill it always need hard work and day by day training, while furuya "you just need do this and this" and bam! he did it. that was fast. and furuya is always being pampered from the beginning, while sawamura receive scolding, shouting, yelling or whatever in daily basis, only after he get yips they get kinder. and what i find the most ridiculous, whenever sawamura makes a great performance, everyone goes "wah, that kid is not bad! but he's just reliever/subtitute, their ace gonna be more talented" or something like that. that cut half what sawamura deserved and that credit goes to furuya. like hell that was fair treatment. while i don't particularly hate furuya, i don't like with how terajima-sensei's way. i understand about rival being necessary for growth, but this is just plain weird. terajima-sensei can favorite character, but don't be unfair. furuya have all flash skill that can be seen easily, while sawamura "his ball is faster when i batting/what's with his form?/etc". so need i to be batter to see it? sawamura always being chosen to fix whatever miss furuya make (and NOT kawakami) and people like "hey, why they change the ace?". the only ones who understand how skillful sawamura is are someone like coach, chris, and miyuki. but coach is "i am the coach, i can't favorite but the main battery need more attention as the pillar", chris already retired, and miyuki "he have a lot talent, but i am the main catcher and captain, my main battery partner is the ace". and you got the clue. and when sawamura being compared with kawakami, kawakami have many supporter from 2nd year and has been in team longer, while 1st year like kanemaru and co recognize sawamura's talent, they're kohais and the other pitcher in their year is furuya. terajima-sensei need more constant with who is the protagonist. the more i read it, the more i see sawamura as cheerleader and the fixer of furuya's mess. and furuya as a result get a lot haters from it. i don't even know wether i want to crying or angry.